The Uprising
The Uprising is the post-war crisis in Japan that followed the end of the War of the Three Powers. Even though the Allies defeated both the Union and the Empire, there were still rebels between the two sides who refused the Allied occupation. Meanwhile, FutureTech, the company which helped the Allies and invented the Chronosphere, was conspiring against the three superpowers and wanted to use a powerful device to conquer the world. Additionally, Yuriko Omega, the Psionic commando, went rogue against both the Empire and the Allies, causing a lot of trouble to each side. However, Yuriko still held respect for Tatsu and assumingly sided with his side after breaking free from the Shiro lab. History Allied Perspective The Allied Perspective is about the post-war situation in Japan, which is now under the rule of Prince Tatsu, who was forced to cooperate with the Allies after the Empire's defeat in Tokyo. He is challenged by the remains of the Shogunate: Shinzo Nagama, Kenji Tenzai and Takara Sato, who gather their own forces and prepare to combat the Allied occupiers and Tatsu's forces. The situation on Japan is worsened with the uprising of the remaining Shogunate commanders, under the leadership of Shinzo Nagama, against Tatsu and the Allied forces. The Allies, after being informed by Tatsu that Shinzo is currently residing in his ancestral home, the Shin Iga Province, send a strike force under the command of the famous Allied commander to capture him with their Cryo technology. After taking care of Shinzo, Lt. Eva tells the commander that he has to take care of Kenji Tenzai. Tatsu warns the commander that Kenji might be loud-mouthed and somewhat of an arrogant person, but he is quite deadly and very intelligent. Nevertheless, the Allied commander proved to be victorious in the battle, disabling Kenji's Nanoswarm Hives and capturing him with the aid of Tanya and a couple of Cryo Legionaires. The last of his enemies was Takara Sato, who fell after a relatively short battle. The real battle took place seconds after her defeat, when the self-crowned Emperor Tatsu thanks the Allied commander for getting rid of his enemies in Japan. He believed this was the time to break free from Allied occupation and fulfill the true destiny of the Empire of the Rising Sun. After a very long and hard battle against Tatsu's forces and his devastating Giga Fortresses, the Allied commander won the day. Tatsu leaves the battlefield, deeply shocked and affected by his defeat. Lieutenant Eva thanks the commander, telling him that his victory had prevented a total uprising in Japan and the reunification of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Soviet Perspective The Soviet perspective is about the "Soviet Underground", a Soviet resistance force led by Dasha Fedorovich. Fedorovich contacts commander *Name Classified* and thanks him for joining their cause, and she informs him that the Allies had kidnapped three important Soviet scientists to put them to work on a secret project somewhere in Transylvania. Once the Soviets sent some troops there, with much surprise they discovered that the base was not under the control of the Allies but instead was controlled by FutureTech. After barely rescuing them (as Futuretech displayed one of their most devastating units, the Pacifier FAV), Fedorovich learns that Futuretech has a secret base in Mother Russia, where the Soviets discover FutureTech was experimenting Cryo technology on the Civilian population. As soon as the Soviet commander steps in the base, Rupert Thornley (EU President) mocks him, telling him that his efforts will mean nothing when he activates the "Sigma Project". When commander *Name Classified* is sent to a Futuretech facility hidden in the Yucatán, he discovers that the so-called "Sigma Project" is a new prototype of Chronosphere, named the "Sigma Harmonizer", and that Rupert Thornley intends to use it to erase the USSR - which would be mortal to the Soviet war effort. After a final struggle on Sigma Island, Soviet commander *Name Classified* manages to defeat Futuretech and destroy the Sigma Harmonizer, exposing Thornley's plans to the rest of the world. Kelly Weaver, FutureTech representative, makes an appearance on TV, saying she had no idea of Thornley's personal implication on the Sigma Harmonizer project and his pretentions, but she assures FutureTech's main goal is the safety of the people, so to prevent more difficulties, she will be sending forces to reinforce FutureTech's installations. Meanwhile, somewhere in the USSR, Fedorovich thanks the commander for his excellent job. The Allies are beginning to trust them, and they have sent their forces back to their territories. Now is the time, Fedorovich smiles, to rebuild a new, stronger, powerful Union of Soviet Socialist Republics! Imperial Perspective The Empire Campaign concerns Tatsu, who now rules Japan under the supervision of the Allies, but secretly desires to expel the foreigners from his nation. Crown prince Tatsu faces serious problems, as northern Japan was conquered by some Soviet commanders. After sending his best commander to expel the Soviet aggressors and General Oleg Vodnik from north Japan in Sakhelin Island, the rebellious Imperial army commanded by the Shogun and Kenji defeats the Russian invaders destroying their grinders and beating Oleg into a retreat. Even though it was a great victory, Commander Giles of the Allied Occupation Force noted the Japanese fought well but couldn't support them. Tatsu orders his shogun to defend Oki Island, where the remains of his late father, Emperor Yoshiro, rest in peace. The Crown Prince is furious by the Allies' attitude, as they are doing nothing to help them against their common enemy, he tells the commander to strike a small Allied outpost in the area and steal some vehicles from them, so he can use them in the following battle. The Imperial Shogun enlists the aid of fallen renegades bent on redeeming their honor, the fierce Ronins. After a long siege, the commander manages to push back and defeat the Soviet commander Nikolai Moskvin, putting an end to the Soviet invasion of Japan. The next step, Tatsu reveals, is to attack the USSR: Vladivostok must fall - again. The brilliant commander destroys General Oleg's base, but moments before attacking commander Moskvin, the Allies appear in the battlefield: commander Giles is there to stop "this little Uprising". Making use of his newest and most devastating weapon, the Giga Fortress, the Imperial commander destroys the Allied base (making Giles to flee away with his tail between his legs) and Moskvin's base, thus destroying Vladivostok once again and removing two harsh soviet generals. Tatsu thanks the commander, telling him that now all the waters of the Pacific Ocean belongs to the Empire of the Rising Sun, and that their naval forces were stronger than they were before the war. Soon, the Empire's Sun will rise again, and they will fulfill their true destiny! Yuriko's perspective Surveillance data and recon photos received indicates that this expansion program will include Yuriko's perspective of her past life. It will first begin with an Imperial scientist - Dr. Shinji Shimada to be exact - kidnapping Yuriko to experiment on her in Shiro Sanitarium and will continue after several years, outlining how she escapes and develops using special computer terminals which allows her to use the full extent of her psionics, in addition to psionic guidance from her apparent "sister" Izumi. There is a possibility that it will continue on through the Uprising. Later on, after the fall of the Empire in the Real WWIII, Yuriko found herself captive in an Allied maximum security detention facility, located in Guam, named "Camp Dakota". Only through Izumi and her psionic talents did she completely decimate it and escaped, releasing Soviet and Imperial forces captive here in the process. Out here, not even an Allied naval fleet can stop this PSI-Commando from being free. In the end of this three-part journey, Yuriko returns to the reconstructed Sanitarium in order to settle the score with Dr. Shinji Shimada, the one directly responsible for dehumanizing her into the PSI-Commando she is now, and free Izumi, who has been guiding her during all this. But once freed, Yuriko was in for a rude awakening: sister turned against sister when Izumi thought she is more powerful than Yuriko is, resulting in a no-holds-barred psionic catfight that, in the end, resulted in Yuriko terminating Izumi. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Soon after the total destruction of the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko disappeared into the Japanese countryside. However, with the death of Dr. Shimada and Izumi, it seems that Yuriko is content to fade into obscurity. She was last spotted by a hidden security camera approaching the outskirts of Tokyo. On the footage, it appears that Yuriko had finally learned to fully conceal her powers, and now looks forward to lead a normal life still aiming to take out the Allies and the Soviets. While imprisoned at the Allied military detention center, Yuriko expressed disgust at American propagandists discrediting Prince Tasu for whom she was grateful. It is possible Yuriko would eventual settle down to rescue Tatsu and the other Shoguns from the Allied detention center in occupied Japan. There is but a single question: where does Yuriko go from here? It is possible that not even she knows the answer. Aftermath With all rebel Imperial troops and their commanders defeated and captured, the Empire of the Rising Sun, as a whole, will never see itself return to superpower status again - even more so as their secret Mind control and Psionic technologies were buried forever by Yuriko Omega in the Shiro Incident. Alternatively, the Imperial Commander's successful operations, seen as a final show of Emperor Tatsu's independence, would win the Empire of the Rising Sun a chance to return to its original position, the forward-thinking Emperor living to see the sunrise but unfortunately the Allied Command held the Shoguns Shinzo and Kenji and later thwarted Tatsu's uprising and forcing him to retreat. The Imperial Commander remained at large with his own forces. FutureTech's control over military forces was put to an end, and now all FutureTech operations are closely watched by the Allied Forces. The Allies began to trust the Soviets due to their efforts of stopping the mad plans of Rupert Thornley and withdrew most of their forces from Russia. Even though Future Tech was now closely watched, Kelly Weaver acquired enough to keep the Corporation at full strength. Kelly Weaver also expressed her grateful side to the Commander who allowed her to ascend. What will happen now that Yuriko Omega who became a losse cannon, and the Soviet Union once again left on its own? Time will tell... Sooner or later, time will tell... Category:Red Alert 3 Events Category:Wars